duncton_woodfandomcom-20200215-history
Rebecca/Main Page
Rebecca, was the mate of Bracken (and to Cairn) - mother to Tryfan, Rose, Beech and Curlew and daughter to the vicious mole, Mandrake. History Duncton Wood Part One: Duncton Wood Rebecca was born into a litter of four, from her mother Sarah, who had named her. Mandrake, who was only interested in her, ordered Sarah to name her after herself, but Sarah stated that her name would be Rebecca. Mandrake disapproved the name, appearing to have a panic attack over it. Thus, her name was given. From the start, she had developed a fascination with her father, and he, to her, who stared at Rebecca in her infancy. It was easy to guess that Mandrake had loved her immensely. Though intrigued by her father, she also feared him. Rebecca grew so quickly, that by late autumn she was almost full-grown, and as a whimsical mole, she often got in trouble, mainly by her father. By January and early February, a powerful incident happened; Mandrake, seemingly hated her innocence, and while Rebecca enjoyed the light snowflakes in the forest, Mandrake showed her to the pastures, cuffing her on the head as they went. Out in the open, a vicious cold blizzard blew, and Mandrake shouted above the wind, "Still think it's pretty, still think it's something to dance to?" Then Rebecca began to care for him, as she saw the fear and hatred in his glance. An odd feeling of safety ebbed from him, and through it all, her fear and love for him grew. Rebecca would look to her mother for comfort, who would tell her stories of her family. When Mandrake wasn't about (he preferred Rebecca to be separate from them), she'd play with her brothers and lead them in the games they played, for she had a good imagination. However, she became anxious and eager to please her father. She became nervous when interacting with other moles; some were extra nice to ward off Mandrake, and some, especially females, were "bitchy", with comments such as: "She's got all the worst qualities of both of them: stuck up as her mother and as heavy-pawed as Mandrake." Rebecca soon learned to overcome those remarks and nastiness towards her and would walk boldly past them. As the third week of February came, she spent more time on the surface and seeing the wood's beauty in spring. She developed a loving and an avid interest in the beauty of flowers, trees, birds and all nature surrounding her. Sarah would teach Rebecca the names of the flowers, and Rebecca would repeat them over and over in songs, sung with her brothers in play. It was around this time, that Rebecca became more disobedient and of her own mind. One act in particular, before the April elder meeting, she had eaten the worms meant for them -- was one of her most daring. Another was somehow managing to lose all three of her brothers; one nearly killed by an owl, and the other two lost until a Marsh End female found them. "It was Rebecca's fault," they had said. She took to her brothers almost in a motherly way following that event; especially when they were hurt. By April, as mating season started, Rebecca, though told to stay underground in the burrow, she crawled out and witnessed the beautiful spring flowers and nature all about her. In this joyous moment, proclaiming the wood as her own, a voice responded. Rune's; "It's my wood too. You shouldn't be here, you know." Through the energy of the mating season, Rune had chased Rebecca, wanting her for himself in some twisted way, simply because she was Mandrake's daughter. (wip) Appearance She is a notably beautiful, big mole (slightly larger than the average female); with dark, thick-- Duncton Wood, ch. 49, silvery-grey fur-- Duncton Wood, Ch. 30 that has a glossy sheen. Personality * Compassionate-- Duncton Wood, pg. 32 * Good Imagination * Graceful Quotes Trivia * The woman who Duncton Wood was dedicated to, was written in character as Rebecca. Gallery Rune and Rebecca by Hallowed-Talon.png|Rebecca and Rune, drawn by Hallowed-Talon References and Citations